A multimedia conferencing system typically allows multiple participants to communicate and share different types of media content in a collaborative and real-time meeting over a network. The multimedia conferencing system may display different types of media content using various graphic user interface (GUI) windows or views. For example, one GUI view might include video images of participants, another GUI view might include presentation slides, yet another GUI view might include text messages between participants, and so forth.
In many cases, the GUI views may be moved around to various portions of the display area. Further, a GUI view may overlap other GUI views, effectively creating layers of GUI views. In such cases, a GUI view might partially or fully occlude the media content displayed by another GUI view. Consequently, a meeting participant may be able to view only the GUI view of the top layer of the stack, and not the media content of other GUI views beneath the top layer of the stack. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to manage media content for a web conferencing system to solve these and other problems.